No One I ever wanted more than You Hae-ya
by zwnky97
Summary: Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Donghae. Tidak ada yang pernah ia inginkan selain Donghae. Tapi Donghae masih betah samakeraguan hatinya terhadap Eunhyuk. "No one I ever wanted more than you, Hae-ya""Hyuk! Tolong aku! Hiks.. Hiks.." EunHae/slight!SiHae/Slight!KyuMin. awal-awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Henry - I would, tapi makin kesono makin beda sama lagunya. RnR please.
1. i'll safe u Donghae

**No One I ever wanted more than you, Hae-ya**

**Summary : Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Donghae. Tidak ada yang pernah ia inginkan selain Donghae. Tapi Donghae masih betah sama keraguan hatinya terhadap Eunhyuk. "No one I ever wanted more than you, Hae-ya" "Hyuk! Tolong aku! Hiks.. Hiks.." EunHae/slight!SiHae/Slight!KyuMin. awal-awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Henry - I would, tapi makin kesono makin beda sama lagunya. RnR please.**

Note :

FF murni dr khayalan saya tiap malem. Kalo ada kesamaan cerita berarti kita punya khayalan yg sama/?

don't copy paste without my permission and don't be silent reader please. Don't like don't read. Don't bash too. Warning! Hyuk! Seme. Hae! Uke. Hyuk always seme in my fiction. RnR please.

I would

By : Jae Yeon

zwnky97

_Tidak ada yang pernah membuatku sakit sesakit ini_. Selain dia, Lee Donghae. Namja brunette yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Setelah mengenalnya, duniaku seolah hanya untuk dirinya. Apapun yang kulakukan selalu berkaitan dengan dirinya. Tiada hari tanpa seorang Lee Donghae. Tepatnya tiada hari tanpa mengikuti kegiatan Lee Donghae secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Aku tersenyum miris membayangkan diriku yang ingin sekali mendapatkannya. Memilikinya sepenuhnya, bukan seperti ini. Seperti penguntit yang ingin mendapatkan barang incarannya. Ya. Lee Donghae memang barang yang sekian lama ku incar. Tapi bagiku, Lee Donghae adalah barang yang sangat berharga, bagai berlian yang akan pecah jika tersenggol sedikitpun. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan menyakiti hatinya, karna _tidak ada yang pernah ku inginkan selain dirinya. _

_Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku begitu terluka, membuatku jatuh cinta begitu dalam_. Kecuali dia, Lee Donghae. Namja angelic yang saat ini tengah berciuman mesra didepanku. Tangannya menggelayut manja pada leher si namja. Ya Tuhan Lee Donghae, andai namja itu adalah aku. Jika aku bisa meninggalkannya, akan kulakukan sedari dulu. Tapi ada suatu perasaan yang tidak ku ketahui perasaan apa itu. Seolah perasaan itulah yang mengendalikan diriku untuk tetap mencintai Donghae. Mungkin aku gila karna aku menganggap ini adalah kekuatan cinta.

- Hanlim Arts High School -

"Donghae, Lee Donghae." aku memanggilnya, tapi ia tetap saja menghiraukanku karna kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Lagi-lagi Aku tertangkap basah sedang melihatnya berciuman. Dan seperti biasa, ia akan marah selama beberapa hari. Childish. Ya. Seorang Lee Donghae hanyalah anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh pria berusia 19th asal kau tahu.

"Apa katamu Hyuk? Kau bilang sikap childish Donghae adalah kelebihan?" Kyuhyun yang berumur 2th lebih muda dariku menanggapi ucapanku yang mengatakan sikap childish Donghae adalah kelebihan yang tidak semua orang punya. Dan tepat dimana kalimat Kyuhyun keluar, sang pemeran utama Lee Donghae datang ke kantin. Wajah sumringahnya berganti menjadi wajah cemberut saat mendengar cerocosan setengah teriakan dari mulut liar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya setelah mendapat Death Glear dariku.

"sepertinya Lee Donghae akan menambahkan hari mengambeknya padamu Hyuk" aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi. Andai saja dia bukanlah teman sedari kecil, aku akan langsung memberinya bogem gratis secara live.

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu aku benar-benar kehilangan jejak Donghae. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya ditempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Dikantin. Dikafe. Bahkan ditempat ia melakukan kemesraan dengan namjanya. Sial! Donghae taukah kau? Merindukanmu seperti ini seperti perang bagiku dan aku kalah. Kumohon kembalilah Lee Donghae, atau setidaknya beri aku kabar mengenai dirimu. Kau tahu kan aku sangat merindukanmu? Huh?

Kucoba menghubungi ponselnya, hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tidak mengangkat padahal ponselnya dalam keadaan aktif. Bahkan karna terlalu frustasi aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada namjachingunya yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar dibanding tubuhku, Choi Siwon. Dan jawaban yang ia berikan tidak memuaskanku. Tapi aku bersyukur karna ia tidak bertanya 'ada hubungan apa aku dengan Donghae'

Aku bergegas pergi kekelas untuk merapikan buku-bukuku. Kyuhyun yang melihat ini hanya menautkan alisnya sebelah. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku akan pergi kerumah Donghae, Kyu. Berhenti menatapku seolah kau tidak mengetahui hilangnya Donghae"

"Tunggu dulu Hyuk!"

"Apalagi? Aku buru-buru Kyu."

"Arra! Dengarkan aku dulu sebelum kau pergi."

Aku memasang wajah malas saat Kyuhyun mencoba memperlambat kerjaku. Ayolah, apa dia tidak sadar bahwa penyebab masalahnya adalah dia? What the ∙ ∙ ∙

"Jangan memasang wajah muram seperti itu Hyuk."

"YA! Cepatlah! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu bodoh!"

3

2

1

"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? Kau yang bodoh karna tidak mengetahui Donghae disekap!"

"Ap.. Apa kau bb.. bilang? Donghae disekap? DISEKKK -"

ucapanku tertahan karna Kyuhyun lebih dulu membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Ssssst! Hyuk pelankan suaramu!"

Aku mengangguk tanda menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangan kotornya dari mulutku yang sexy nan suci ini. Setelah meneguk kasar minuman yang ada dimejaku, aku kembali bertanya apa maksud dari ucapannya tersebut. Namun sial, Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa meski aku sudah memasang wajah yang sangat memelas. Ingin aku mendampratnya lalu membuangnya ke tempat darimana ia berasal. Tapi semua itu hanya impian semata karna saat ini Kyuhyun lah orang yang mengetahui dimana Donghae berada.

"YA! Kenapa kau diam bodoh? Apa kau mempermainkanku hah?"

Kyuhyun cengengesan mendengar kalimatku. Aneh memang setan satu ini, aku memarahinya ia malah cengengesan? Apa benar dia mempermainkanku?

"Aniya Hyuk. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya senang melihatmu panik seperti itu. Layaknya monyet yang kehilangan seluruh pohon pisangnya. Hahaha."

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kupukul meja sekeras-kerasnya. Cara ini cukup ampuh juga untuk membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Dia merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius. Baguslah tidak sia-sia telapak tanganku berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ekhm.. Ekhm.. Jadi begini Hyuk"

"_Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang Donghae, hyung?" _Seorang namja bertubuh atletis sedang berdiri didekat papan tulis dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya. Sementara seorang lagi sedang menatapnya serius dari luar jendela. Ia mengira-ngira apa yang sedang pria bertubuh atletis itu bicarakan.

"_Apa? Donghae di.. disekaap? Hah?" _baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Kyuhyun sampai menginjak botol bekas setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon yang setengah berteriak. Untunglah Siwon tidak menyadari hal itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas untuk menetralkan jantungnya/?/

"_Dimana dia hyung?"_ Kyuhyun kembali menajamkan pendengarannya ketika Siwon mulai berbicara lagi. Seketika raut wajah Siwon berubah. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"_Kenapa kau bisa berada di******* Lee Donghae! Arrrrrrght! Bodoh!"_ Siwon terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia membanting semua barang yang ada diruang kelas. Tidak perlu khawatir untuk mendapat teguran. Karna sekolah ini miliknya. Kyuhyun pun menelan ludahnya melihat Siwon mengamuk. Belum pernah ia melihat orang seperti ini.

I would

By : Jae Yeon

zwnky97

"Kyu apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Ayolah Hyuk! Kau sudah bertanya ribuan kali!"

"Ya! Aku hanya takut jika Donghae tidak ada disini!"

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Bukankah kau juga tahu satu-satunya tempat yang bernama ******* di Korea Selatan hanya ini?"

"Tapi Siwon berkata ia tidak tahu dimana Donghae sekarang."

"Ya bodoh! Tentu saja dia bilang tidak tahu. Dia ingin dialah yang menyelamatkan Donghae!"

"Ah benar juga."

"Dasar bodoh."

Terlihat didepanku gedung 3 lantai yang begitu mewah. Mobil yang terparkir dihalamannya pun merk mobil-mobil kelas dunia yang tidak kuketahui apa merknya. Kyuhyun sempat memberitahu beberapa merk dari mobil-mobil tersebut. Tetapi pikiranku terus tertuju pada seorang Lee Donghae didalam sana. Ketika kami berdua sampai dipintu masuk ada dua orang namja bertubuh besar. Sepertinya mereka bodyguard tempat ini. Aku sedikit melongok kedalam, keadaannya sungguh ramai. Kulirik Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara pada dua bodyguard itu. Nampaknya dia sudah sering pergi ketempat seperti ini. Terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang tidak gugup. Lama kupandangi Kyuhyun, hingga ia balik memandangku juga. Ia mengisyaratkan lewat tatapannya agar aku masuk lebih dulu. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tanda 'Terimakasih'.

Apa-apaan ini eoh? Kenapa namja childish seperti Donghae bisa berada disini? Dikiri kananku banyak namja dan yeoja saling bercumbu. Juga disudut ruangan. Bahkan ada beberapa yeoja yang topless. Ommo Donghae jangan bilang kau…

"Hyuk!"

"Ya Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Bagaimana ini Hyuk? Donghae berada disalah satu kamar dilantai 3. Kita tidak mungkin memeriksanya satu persatu, kan?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk kedua bodyguard tadi dengan dagunya. Aku paham maksudnya. Yang belum kupahami, bagaimana ia bisa menanyakan hal itu pada bodyguard-bodyguard tersebut? Tidak penting juga, yang kutahu Kyuhyun memang pandai dalam segala hal, termasuk menipu.

"Hyuk jangan melamun eoh! Kita diberi waktu 30 menit untuk membawa Donghae keluar!"

"Apa yang terjadi jika kita tidak berhasil?"

"Entahlah."

Donghae kau benar-benar. Sekarang aku harus mencarimu diantara banyaknya kamar. Dan aku hanya diberi waktu 30 menit, bagaimana bisa? Katakanlah aku gila, karna saat ini aku berharap ada kekuatan cinta darimu Hae, tolong beri aku petunjuk.

Setelah sampai dilantai 3, aku dan Kyuhyun terperangah melihat keadaan yang sepi, jauh berbeda dengan keadaan dilantai bawah. Disini hanya ada kamar dikiri dan kanannya. Sesuatu yg mengganjal, dilantai yg seluas ini kenapa hanya ada 20 kamar? Tapi tak apalah, bukankah ini mempermudahku untuk mencari Donghae? Sekarang aku bingung, bagaimana caranya aku menemukan Donghae dikamar-kamar ini? Apa aku harus mengetuknya dulu? Kulihat Kyuhyun yg sedari tadi diam sambil melihat-lihat kanan kiri. Kurasa dia sedang berpikir apa yg sedang kupikirkan.

"Kyu, otteyo?"

"Pakai ini Hyuk."

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah seragam office boy. Kita akan menyamar, cepat ganti pakaianmu disini. waktu kita tidak banyak."

Aku langsung mengganti pakaianku. Beberapa menit kemudian kulihat Kyuhyun sudah rapi dgn seragam barunya. Dia terlihat sangat pantas dgn baju office boy seperti itu hahaha.

"Apa yg kau lihat hah?"

Aku hanya tertawa tidak menanggapi pertanyaanya. Lalu kami berpencar, Kyuhyun kamar disebelah kiri. Dan aku kanan. Kucoba peruntungan dari kamar yg paling pinggir. Semoga saja Donghae ada dikamar itu.

Aku menekan bel yg ada disebelah kiri pintu, jujur saja aku gemetar. Berkali-kali kutekan sampai kelima kalinya, orang yg ada didalam kamar baru keluar.

"Waeyo?"

Syukurlah, orang yg keluar adalah seorang ahjumma dan nampaknya ia baru terbangun dr tidurnya. Lagi-lagi, kenapa tempat ini beitu aneh? Bagaimana bisa seorang ahjumma berada ditempat seperti ini?

"Maaf ahjumma, aku hanya ingin memeriksa kamarmu sebentar."

"Untuk apa eoh?"

"Ada alat yg tertinggal ahjumma.. temanku yg meninggalkannya. Tetapi dia sendiri lupa dikamar mana ia meninggalkannya. Maka dr itu aku membantunya untuk memeriksa satu per satu kamar disini ahjumma."

Suara ku melemah, aku tidak tahu alasan ini masuk akal atau tidak. Tapi ahjumma itu tersenyum lalu mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Saat masuk kedalam, tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku lebar. Ruangannya sangat sangat besar. Pantas saja hanya ada 20 kamar disini.

"Sepertinya kau office boy baru?"

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru menutup mulutku. Ahjumma ini mengajakku mengobrol rupanya. Dia menyuruhku duduk disofa tempatnya duduk. Aku menurut saja, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Donghae waktu itu. Ia selalu menyuruhku untuk berkata jujur dimanapun dan pada siapapun. Apa aku terus terang saja ya? Bagaimana dgn si Kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah menemukan Donghae? Ah! Tiba-tiba aku melihat jam didinding, sudah pukul 12 kurang 20 menit. Ini tandanya waktuku makin sedikit.

"Hey Agassi?"

"Ah ne ahjumma. Mianhae aku melamun."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan cari alat yg tertinggal itu." Ahjumma itu hendak pergi meninggalkanku tetapi dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya untuk tetap duduk disofa. Ahjumma yg ku perkirakan berumur 60 tahun itu memasang tatapan -Waeyo?-

"Ahjumma.. sebenarnya.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, seseorang keluar dr balik pintu. Itu membuatku terperangah. Seseorang yg sangat kukenal.. Dia adalah Lee

TBC

Note : saya frustasi huh tadinya pengen oneshot tp jadi melar gini ceritanya ;A; InsyaAllah di chp 2 EunHae udh ketemu:') /nose bleeding/ dan ini Cuma twoshot aja. Saya gamau melar-melarin ceritanya lagi. Capeeee broh.

SAYA CEPET UPDATE KALO REVIEW NYA BANYAK. TAPI GAK NGAREP BANYAK JUGA KARNA SAYA NYADAR DIRI INI CERITA JELEKNYA PAKE BANGET ;A;

Oiya, saya ada ff HunHan ada kah yg mau? /kaya ada yg baca aja/ /nangis guling2 bareng HunHan/

Follow zwnky97

RnR PLEASE.


	2. I would

No One I ever wanted more than you, Hae-ya

**Chp 2 UP! Summary : Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Donghae. Tidak ada yang pernah ia inginkan selain Donghae. Tapi Donghae masih betah sama keraguan hatinya terhadap Eunhyuk. "No one I ever wanted more than you, Hae-ya" "Hyuk! Tolong aku! Hiks.. Hiks.." EunHae/slight!SiHae/Slight!KyuMin. awal-awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Henry - No One I Ever wanted more than You, Hae-ya, tapi makin kesono makin beda sama lagunya. RnR please.**

Note :

FF murni dr khayalan saya tiap malem. Kalo ada kesamaan cerita berarti kita punya khayalan yg sama/?

don't copy paste without my permission and don't be silent reader please. Don't like don't read. Don't bash too. Warning! Hyuk! Seme. Hae! Uke. Hyuk always seme in my fiction. RnR please.

No One I Ever wanted more than You, Hae-ya

By : Jae Yeon

zwnky97

Preview 

"Maaf ahjumma, aku hanya ingin memeriksa kamarmu sebentar."

"Untuk apa eoh?"

"Ada alat yg tertinggal ahjumma.. temanku yg meninggalkannya. Tetapi dia sendiri lupa dikamar mana ia meninggalkannya. Maka dr itu aku membantunya untuk memeriksa satu per satu kamar disini ahjumma."

Suara ku melemah, aku tidak tahu alasan ini masuk akal atau tidak. Tapi ahjumma itu tersenyum lalu mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Saat masuk kedalam, tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku lebar. Ruangannya sangat sangat besar. Pantas saja hanya ada 20 kamar disini.

"Sepertinya kau office boy baru?"

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru menutup mulutku. Ahjumma ini mengajakku mengobrol rupanya. Dia menyuruhku duduk disofa tempatnya duduk. Aku menurut saja, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Donghae waktu itu. Ia selalu menyuruhku untuk berkata jujur dimanapun dan pada siapapun. Apa aku terus terang saja ya? Bagaimana dgn si Kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah menemukan Donghae? Ah! Tiba-tiba aku melihat jam didinding, sudah pukul 12 kurang 20 menit. Ini tandanya waktuku makin sedikit.

"Hey Agassi?"

"Ah ne ahjumma. Mianhae aku melamun."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan cari alat yg tertinggal itu." Ahjumma itu hendak pergi meninggalkanku tetapi dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya untuk tetap duduk disofa. Ahjumma yg ku perkirakan berumur 60 tahun itu memasang tatapan -Waeyo?-

"Ahjumma.. sebenarnya.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, seseorang keluar dr balik pintu. Itu membuatku terperangah. Seseorang yg sangat kukenal.. Dia adalah Lee

Chapter 2

"Ahjumma.. sebenarnya.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, seseorang keluar dr balik pintu. Itu membuatku terperangah. Seseorang yg sangat kukenal.. Dia adalah Lee

Sungmin.

Ya dialah Lee Sungmin. Dengan piyama berwarna pink ditubuhnya. Namja imut itu nampak terkejut dgn kehadiranku disini. Ya aku juga terkejut dgn kehadirannya. Author juga terkejut. Reader juga terkejut. Hah /? Kaya ada yg baca aja.

"Eomma! Lama sekkk.. Mwo? Lee Hy.. Hyukjae?"

"Kau mengenalnya Min?"

"Ne Eomma. Dia hoobaeku."

Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Ahjumma yg sedang tersenyum padaku ternyata Eomma dr sunbaeku yg bisa dikatakan paling baik dan paling dekat dgnku, Juga Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini dgn pakaian office boy Lee Hyuk Jae?" tanyanya setelah duduk disofa kosong yg terletak didepanku.

Baiklah, kurasa memang benar ini adalah kekuatan cinta. Buktinya, banyak sekali jalan yg mempermudahkanku untuk bertemu Donghae. Sungmin hyung memiringkan kepalanya imut, dia menunggu jawabanku kurasa. Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyukainya, Sungmin hyung memang terlampau imut untuk ukuran namja.

"Hyukjae! Ya Hyukjae!"

"Ne hyung! Aku disini untuk mencari cintaku. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Kedua orang itu -Sungmin hyung juga Eommanya- terlihat bingung dan saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Semenit kemudian, kurasa mereka sudah memahami kata-kataku barusan.

"Mwo? Cintamu? Lee Donghae, yg kau maksud Hyuk?"

"Tunggu dulu Agassi! Bukankah kau mencari alat yg tertinggg.."

"Aniya Ahjumma. Mianhae aku berbohong."

"Apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti Hyuk!"

"Hyukjae! Apa kau didalam?"

"Mwo? Kyu.. Kyuhyun?

"Sungmin hyung?"

"Kenapa kau disini Kyu?"

"Ya Hyukjae! Kau benar-benar! Aku sudah hampir mati dan kau malah bersantai dgn Sungminku!"

"Mwo? Sungminmu? Min, apa ini pacarmu?"

"Aigo. Aku sudah hampir mati kau bilang Kyu? Kau masih terlihat rapi seperti terakhir kita bertemu kau bilang sudah mau mati? Bahkan tidak ada noda darah dibajumu!"

"YA GEUMANHAE‼" FRUSTASI ;A;

Aku lebih tepatnya kami bertiga -Kyuhyun juga Eommanya Sungmin hyung- tersentak ketika namja imut itu berdiri sambil memukul keras meja didepannya.

"Mianhaeyo hyung." jawabku dan Kyuhyun serempak. Jujur saja, aku sangat takut jika -namja yg sedang mengeluarkan asap dihidungnya- itu sedang marah. Setelah keadaan tenang, Sungmin hyung bertanya kenapa kami bisa berada disini. Kyuhyun pun menjelaskannya dgn sangat sabar. Tentu saja sabar, jika Sungmin hyung yg bertanya. Setelah beberapa kali Kyuhyun menjelaskan, Sungmin hyung baru mengerti. Aku meminum teh yg entah sejak kapan sudah tersaji rapih dimeja.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian setelah ini? Bukankah sekarang sudah pukul 12, itu artinya waktu kalian sudah habis."

"Semuanya ada ditanganmu hyung."

"Apa maksudmu Hyuk?" Sungmin hyung bertanya padaku tetapi wajahnya terarah ke wajah Kyuhyun yg sedang menatapnya. Mereka lama saling bertatapan seperti itu. Hingga suara yang kuketahui adalah suara Eommanya Sungmin hyung mengeluarkan deheman. Lucu sekali, mereka berdua terlihat salah tingkah. Aku memahaminya, karna aku pernah merasakannya bersama Donghae. Ah Donghae.. sedang apa kau?

"Let me explain to you."

Pintar sekali dia mengambil hati Eommanya Sungmin hyung. Berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing. Hey aku juga bisa! Akan kubuktikan saat bertemu Donghae nanti. Aku akan mengucapkan kalimat yg begitu romantis. Hingga semua yeoja jatuh dalam genggamanku. Ah tapi aku hanya butuh Lee Donghae seorang. Tidak usah berlebihan Hyukjae hahaha.

"Hyukjae, bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses menghentikan tawaku yg tidak terlihat. Khayalanku tentang begitu banyak yeoja yg mengejar-ngejarku buyar seketika setelah mendengar suara dr setan bernama Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Agassi, apa yg sedang kau pikirkan? Kyuhyun bertanya bagaimana pendapatmu."

Oh bagus. Eommanya Sungmin hyung membela setan itu. Sudah mendapat restu rupanya. Kau memang hebat Kyu. Mendapatkan restu pada pertemuan pertama. Aku iri.

"Bisakah kau mengulangnya, Kyu? Aku tidak mendengarkan karna sibuk memikirkan Donghae." Aku menyeringai melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yg menggambarkan -apa kau bilang?- Sedangkan Eommanya Sungmin hyung menatap wajah Kyuhyun dgn tatapan -ayo jelaskan lagi Kyuhyun-ah, kau lelaki yg baik bukan?- sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun melihat kearahku sambil mengatakan "andai saja tidak ada Eommanya Sungmin hyung!" tentu saja hanya lewat tatapan. Jangan marah Kyu, aku hanya membantu Eommanya Sungmin hyung meyakinkan baik tidaknya dirimu untuk anaknya.

"Begini Hyuk, gedung lantai 3 ini milik keluarganya Sungmin hyung. Dan lantai 3 ini tidak ada hubungannya dgn lantai 1 dan 2. Jadi pikiran kita sebelumnya kau buang jauh-jauh ne? Karna tidak mungkin Sungmin hyung dan keluarganya memberi fasilitas untuk berbuat mesum." Kyuhyun menjelaskannya dgn nada lembut yg dibuat-buat. Jika Donghae yg melakukannya tentu aku sangat suka, tapi jika itu Kyuhyun? Tentu saja sangat aneh.

"Lantai 3 ini bisa dibilang apartemen Hyuk. Hanya saja ini terlalu besar jika disebut apartemen. Jadi kau jangan salah paham ne?" Sungmin hyung menambahi.

"Arraseo hyung. Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Sungmin hyung akan memeriksa rekaman CCTV beberapa hari lalu, jadi kita dengan mudahnya bisa mengetahui dikamar mana Donghae berada."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mencerna apa yg Kyuhyun bicarakan. Dan.. kenapa begitu mudah? Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar kekuatan cinta. Lee Donghae tunggulah aku!

"Kapan kita memeriksa rekaman CCTVnya hyung?"

"Besok pagi, bagaimana?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, apa tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Hyuk! Ini sudah malam! Kita bahkan mengganggu Sungmin hyung dan Omoninya tidur. Lebih baik kita pulang dan kembali lagi besok pagi."

Persetan dgn Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak tau aku sangat merindukan Donghae? Berhentilah mencari perhatian Eommanya Sungmin hyung, Kyu!

"Kalian menginap disini saja Kyuhyun-ah, Hyukjae-ya. Ini sudah pukul 2. Pagi hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi."

Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Bukankah dia yg mengajakku pulang tadi? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia yg bersemangat untuk menginap? Lihatlah wajah Kyuhyun yg sangat bahagia saat ini.

No One I Ever wanted more than You, Hae-ya

By : Jae Yeon

zwnky97

"Hyukjae! Bangun!"

Seseorang entah siapa.. membangunkanku secara tidak berperikemanusiaan. apa dia tidak tahu aku baru menutup mataku 5 menit yg lalu! Semalam aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karna teringat Donghae. Ahhh, lagi-lagi orang ini menggangguku.

"Ya Hyukjae! Ppali bangun! Kita akan memeriksa rekaman CCTV bodoh!"

"NE!" aku langsung bangun begitu mendengar kata CCTV. Sepertinya aku akan memasukkan kata CCTV menjadi kata terindah untukku saat ini. tanpa memperdulikan tubuhku yg minta diistirahatkan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dgn tergesa. Kulihat Kyuhyun, orang yg tadi membangunkanku menautkan alisnya lalu tertawa kemudian. Entah apa yg setan itu pikirkan. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Saat ini kami tengah berada diruangan yg dipenuhi layar monitor dan beberapa alat lainnya. Sungmin hyung langsung menuntunku juga Kyuhyun untuk ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kapan Donghae menghilang Hyuk?"

"Sepertinya 3 hari yg lalu hyung."

"Ja. Ini rekaman CCTV 3 hari yg lalu."

Rekaman CCTV mulai berputar. Aku sangat serius menonton ini, bahkan lebih serius dibanding saat aku menonton film yadong. Keadaan yg terekam memang sangat sepi. Dan orang yg berlalu lalang melewati kamera disudut ruangan hanya itu-itu saja. Tidak ada yg mencurigakan karna semua terlihat seperti biasanya kata Sungmin hyung. Orang-orang itu pun memang penghuni lantai 3. Maka dari itu Sungmin hyung sempat tidak percaya saat mengetahui Donghae disekap disini.

Setelah hampir 2 jam diputar, kami melihat sosok Donghae dgn seorang pria yg kukira seumuran dgn kami. Tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia terlihat memasuki kamar yg berada disebelah kamar Sungmin hyung. Shit! Donghae, semalam kita tidur hanya berbeda tembok saja. Ugh.

"Siapa dia hyung?" Kyuhyun mendahului pertanyaanku.

"Apa kalian tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak hyung." Jawab kami serempak. Ya aku dan Kyuhyun memang tidak suka bergaul, tidak seperti Donghae dan Sungmin hyung. Aku lebih menutupi diriku karna tidak menyukai dunia luar. Sedang Kyuhyun, dia merasa orang yg tidak berguna untuknya tidak pantas untuk dianggap teman. Kalau begitu, aku berguna untuknya?

"Dia adalah Kim Kibum. Namja tampan yg sangat pendiam. Namun dibalik itu, ia menderita suatu kelainan. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah ia pindah kesini. Dan saat kutanya kenapa ia ingin tinggal disini, jawabannya adalah karna ia tidak suka keramaian. Oh dan jgn salah, walaupun dia pendiam tapi dia sangat popular dikalangan uke/? Juga yeoja disekolah kita."

"Lalu kenapa dia menyekap Donghae?" hhh Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendahului pertanyaanku. Aku baru saja selesai mencerna penjelasan Sungmin hyung dan hendak bertanya, tetapi apadaya.. Kyuhyun memang lebih pintar dariku.

"Kurasa karna kelainannya."

"Kelainan apa yg kau maksud hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu. Lebih baik sekarang kita cepat-cepat mengeluarkan Donghae dari sana. Karna jam segini Kibum tidak ada dikamarnya, ia sedang bekerja dan baru pulang sore nanti."

No One I Ever wanted more than You, Hae-ya

By : Jae Yeon

zwnky97

"Donghae! Lee Donghae!" seseorang dgn sangat tidak etisnya langsung menggebrak pintu sebuah kamar dgn kasarnya. Matanya memancarkan aura marah saat melihat orang yg sangat ia cintai terbaring lemah ditempat tidur dgn kedua matanya yg sembab. Hyukjae, -namja itu- langsung berlari dan menjatuhkan diri disebelah namja yg dipanggilnya Donghae.

"Hyuk! Tolong aku! Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Hae, neo gwenchana?"

"Hyukkie.. aaaaaa"

Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae erat. Ia sangat takut kejadian yg menimpanya selama beberapa hari ini terulang lagi. Tangis pun pecah. Hyukjae menenggelamkan kepala Donghae didadanya dan Donghae melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hyukjae. Suasana hening sesaat, hingga tanpa keduanya sadari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah masuk dan berdiri dipinggir tempat tidur yg berukuran king size. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yg memasang seringaian diwajahnya, Sungmin hyung ikut menangis terisak melihat pemandangan haru didepannya.

"Ya Lee Donghae, apa Hyukkie adalah panggilan sayangmu untuk Hyukjae?"

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan dgn tidak rela setelah mendengar sebuah suara. Donghae terkejut ketika melihat ada makhluk lain -Kyuhyun juga Sungmin- didekatnya. Sementara Hyukjae hanya membuang nafas kesal. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengganggunya?

"Donghae. Lee Donghae. Aku bertanya kenapa kau tidak jawab?"

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Jawab saja iya Donghae. Hyukkie adalah panggilan sayangmu untuk Hyukjae kan? Namja malang yg sangat tergila-gila padamu."

Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya membuang nafas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengomeli Kyuhyun untuk tidak menggoda Donghae. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia juga jadi memikirkan 'apa benar Hyukkie adalah panggilan saying untukku? Hm bagus juga.'

Wajah Donghae terlihat memerah karna digoda Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Hanya godaan kecil seperti tadi, tapi cukup untuk seorang namja bermarga Lee berblushing ria. Hyukjae yg melihatnya dr samping hanya tersenyum-senyum. Ia sangat bahagia mengetahui Donghae dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Sudah cukup Kyu, jangan membuat Donghae malu." Akhirnya Hyukjae buka suara, ia menyeringai lalu disusul dgn tawa yg begitu lepas. Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa, ia turut merasa senang karna orang yg -tanpa diketahui siapapun- sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung kandung tertawa begitu lepasnya sampai menitihkan air mata. Donghae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Mereka memandang wajah satu sama lain hingga tertawa, begitu seterusnya.

FIN

GANTUNG? IYA GANTUNG! SENGAJA!

aku ngedrop pas liat review cuma 11.

Ngenes? Nyesek? Sedih? Bgt. Jadi gini ya resikonya ngepost ff ;AA;

Sebenernya aku gak ngarep ff ku dapet review banyak, tp pas liat yg baca 300 lebih rasanya tuh tulisanku kaya gak dihargain TAT krn review Cuma 11.

Ya gapapa, aku juga nyadar ffnya emang jelek;""""

But, don't worried. FFnya bakal aku lanjutin dan aku post secepatnya kalo review udh memenuhi syarat yg aku mau. Entah 20, 30 ato 50 review awkawk

Yah makanya REVIEW DONG! Jgn jadi silent reader. Yg jadi siders aku doain sampe kapanpun gak ketemu biasnya ;AA; aku jahat bgt TAT maaf ya saking kecewanya aku.

Dan chp selanjutnya Hae bakalan memperjelas hubungannya sm Hyuk, ntah Hyuk diterima ato ditolak. Krn di chp ini masih ambigu bgt, yakan? Si Kyumin jg tuh hubungannya gajelas hahaha. Silahkan request sequel kyumin ahaha lol aku gak janji.

Balasan review

Ada yg nanya, Hyuk uke ato seme? Hyuk selalu seme di ff ku. Meskipun terkadang Hyuk lebih manis dr Hae. Tp menurut ku Hae childishnya ke Hyuk gak ketulungan dan Cuma Hyuk yg sabar ngadepin childishnya Hae. Krn Hae childishnya ke Hyuk doang awkawk. Tp ga masalah siapa uke siapa seme, yg penting mereka bersama-sama saling mencintai eaaeaa. Its okay?

Makasih buat semua review, terutama Cho KyuRa. Dan maaf bgt ffnya ngegantung. Maukah kalian nunggu kelanjutannya? /nangis bareng EunHae/

Silahkan saran dan kritik, aku sangat membutuhkannya krn aku masih baru didunia ff/?.

Ayo kita berteman di twitter. Follow zwnky97

Oya yg request sequel "I love u as my girl not my sister" aku bakalan post secepatnya.


End file.
